Evolving PokeMart
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Every Pokemon in the Poke Mart dreams to be chosen by the Gods {shoppers} but when a Zorua starts to realize he and his species were tricked, he warns them about their fate, and plans an uprising. This story is Rated M for strong crude sexual content, persuasive language, violence, and drug use.


Evolving PokeMart

Description- Every Pokemon in the Poke Mart dreams to be chosen by the Gods {shoppers} but when a Zorua starts to realize he and his species were tricked, he warns them about their fate, and plans an uprising. This story is Rated M for strong crude sexual content, persuasive language, violence, and drug use.

Inside a grocery-type store the size of a big Wall-mart. The blue sky with scattered clouds appeared through the stretched sky lights on the ceiling. Its quiet.

Activity had begun to stir when a playpen full of several Eevee were waking up from their slumber, "Morning Girls" The other Eevee gave their leader Eevee a "Good Morning" back. She passed by one of her sisters entertaining herself with a squeaking chew toy she picked up in her mouth, and she hopped onto the crate of toys, then made a leap and latched her paws over the guardrail, "It's a new day, everybody act your best, the gods are giving us this test" the Eevee sings.

Treeko was kept in a Pokeball among others, on a stand that wrapped around the playpens back.{the Pokeballs in this store are clear, you can see the Pokemon through them like in the Pokemon Manga}, "These gods, they control our destinies", Treeko continues the song as his Pokeball is picked up and examined by a human girl {May} before placing it in her shopping cart.

In a Gardening area, five Diggersby were busy planting Oran berries in the dirt, a picture of a luscious Oran berry bush farm is in the background,"Be friendly, that's our code"

A Mime Jr points to a god walking out sliding double doors with her bag of items and Pokemon,"For my trip to Victory Road"

"Where all fantasies come true!", Drifloon in garden sing.

A Smeargle paints a picture with his paint tail for a little boy {Max}, "Wonderful food, bright sunshine, being coddled by the gods" The picture was of a Butterfree.

In a aquarium area, Dragonair in a tank swim to the surface poking their heads out of the water. "There's no telling what awaits us in the promised land"

"There's so much to see and do, were all in good hands", a Sunflora sings. A Flabebe floats and spins on her flower around the Sunflora.

"Rest assured, were all psyched for Victory Road!", in the Aquarium a group of Spheal roll their bodies in formation.

"Every aisle has a vision", a chorus of Pokemon sing when a god {Cilan} picks a Pokeball on the shelf containing a Ditto "Oh my gosh, I've been chosen!"

"For what waits at The Victory Road", after hearing the Pokemon chorus trail off behind him, the Ditto smiles brightly as he got close to checkout.

Transitioning to a Gardevior entertaining some of the older humans on a stripper pole in a Bar like area, "Your time here will be temporary" Two Pokemon accompanied her, a Liepard and Lucario were beside her with their poles.

"Congratulate friends who are picked early", P.H D Pikachu sung, she was an assistant to 'Professor Ivy' in a Pharmacy booth.

"We get to touch hot girls every day", a Scraggy in one of the aisle's continues.

"Cozy things to snuggle in", Ambipom was faced across a shelf of comfy looking bedding. A promo video played from a small television set in the center, An Aipom was showing signals of happiness when falling on top of the bed.

"Hump all the God's stuffed toys!", Pansage blurts out before his cheeks blush red in embarrassment," W-well that was my fantasy"

"I love it good choice!", Phantump approves.

"Rest assured were all psyched for The Victory Road!" a lone Wooper sings on the edge of a big rock in his exhibit at the Aquarium. Though with Wooper's voice it sounded like, "West assured were all psyched for Victory Woad"

Cutting back to the Scraggy from before, he was not alone in his aisle, on hie left beside him sat a couple Pokeballs, a Riolu, and Bidoof. There also sat a row of Pokeballs lined up to his right beside him, a Zorua, then on the shelf right beside him, stored the girls, a Lopunny, a Heliptile, Fennekin, and Buneary.

The boys sang their part, "Over here, our horniess is trapped by these cages, that's how it is"

Lopunny, Fennekin, Heliptile, and Buneary kept it going, "It sucks, but it keeps us pure for the Victory Road"

The boys continue,"And once the gods pick us off the shelves"

"We'll be stuffed to the brim",the girls answer.

"In other words we get to, bone, and breed, and fuck, and suck, and jizz, and squirt, and hug, and kiss hot boys/hot girls", boys singing the first verse while the girls sung the second in unison.

"Thank you gods for blessing us", sang an Audino, she worked at the stores 'Pokemon Daycare', she came out of the back room with a fresh egg.

"With anything we want to do", in a Rock Star outfit, a Pikachu sat next to a Music Sampler station with the sides of his ears plugged with headphones. He kept them held on with his paws as he jammed his head frantically to the music.

"We cannot control ourselves and lock-in all this hype!", at the cash registers, Klefki swing side to side on a hook, one Klefki for each register.

"All aboard the hype train! Im going to The Victory Road!", Ditto. announces after his Pokeball being bagged and carried out to Victory Road.

* * *

We catch up on Scraggy's aisle as the song had drawn to a close and Gods were walking through distant aisles.

Zorua spoke to his friends first, "Its so packed this morning, its freaking me the F out"

"It's giving me chicken skin, Im nervous about today man", Scraggy said pulling his loose skin up.

"Soon were all going to be getting some tail", Zorua had swayed his tail.

"Oh my gosh yes!", Riolu smiled.

Bidoof stepped in,"Too bad you can't go deep like Zorua can, you small packaged fag", he laughed to himself.

Riolu tried to hide his feelings,"Ha,ha, just wait till I evolve!"

"Whatever Riolu, your dick is a baby, and that makes you weak"

Zorua tried to fend off Bidoof's harsh criticism towards him by telling the blue pup, "Ignore that prick Riolu, he's full of shit, and don't forget, your a canine, you can lock with your partner, your a fuckin champ yo"

"Yeeahh", Riolu thought of that,"I just wish I was bigger, I guess I can always find a smaller Pokemon to-"

A God who worked there came to their aisle 'Ash' he daily came to the aisles to feed the Pokemon, he slipped food pellets in each clear ball, "I hate this job"

Riolu was the first to eat, the others seconds later dug into their food, days in their Poke balls kept the faint sense and stench of Pokemon food in their nostrils.

Riolu liked to share with the boys, "I bet Emolga would let me inside, Id settle for that"

"Yeah and me and Zorua will be living it up like kings" getting Zorua's attention the Bidoof commented, "Zorua look at those beauties"

The girls turned to look at him.

"Yeah! You dolls could really use some alone time with me, all day, fun day, Id line you all up, to get full of my meat"

"Yeah, right Bidoof, you really think any of those girls are gonna line up for a pea-sized cock? Here's my impression on the first girl, Oh! Is he in there yet? I can't feel him, I don't think he's in there, oh wait, he is."

The other girls laughed.

"Is your cock really that tiny?", Fennekin smirked.

"It is, it's so sad, I think you'll last one quick round and BWAHHH! {she jolts her body up and down pretending to orgasm} and then you slump over after thirteen seconds of mating. Really girls, who would let Bidoof get up in them?" Lopunny caught eye of the Pokemon at the end of the counter shoot her hand up,"Buneary put your fucking hand down your running my joke, we'll come to you when the fairest warriors are getting exhausted"

After hearing the rabbits burn, Bidoof was feeling a bit offended,"You said that was the girl you like Zorua? Im happy you finally chose someone, but whats her name...she's really bitchy"

"Shut up, she's just roasting you she didn't mean it", Zorua spoke.

"I don't know why your focusing on just Lopunny, when there are plenty of other girls here", Bidoof suggested.

"Because I think of myself as monogamous, and I think it is special if a girl knows all my energy will be used for her. And me and her seem to get along great, let me talk to her."

"Lopunny Hey"

"Hey"

"So, our chances of being picked seem very high today. Hope the Gods can make us official"

"Im nervous", Lopunny said straight.

Zorua sighed looking in front of himself,"Me too"

"Being with you talking with you, it helps", the rabbit says as they looked at each other, "I thank the Gods they put our balls together"

"We belong together", Zorua reassured her,"We are the perfect pair"

Zorua continued, "And I can't wait until were there, and were free to poorrrrrkkk!", Zorua had howled twice.

The rabbit giggled, "Your cute"

"I mean imagine the food, no more of those pellets", the dark fox turned to his left,"what do you hope they'll be feeding us tonight Bidoof"

"Fuck off and just flirt with your girl", Bidoof spit out, still angry.

"Hey, I might just ask if you wanna three way tonight", Zorua cleared.

"Give it to Riolu or somebody", Bidoof then quieted down.

Zorua yelled to the pup,"Hey Riolu! We are inviting you in on a three way with me and Lopunny", the dark fox then turned to the rabbit quietly,"But, honestly, when the time comes I wanna last long, I mean I know I never been in a...you know before and Im worried Im gonna be too sensitive and..."

"Relax little fox were all gonna be new at this from the start, Im worried how its gonna feel, look how tight I am", the brown rabbit gave Zorua a straight view of her slit.

"She just showed me her-",shaking his head, Zorua was speaking to himself quietly,"Whoa its, a girl-part, so thats what they look like", Zorua had his paws up on the plastic, "I just can't wait to stick you, with my tool, I want to claim you!"

Lopunny returned back to her stance, hiding her private part to him. "Zorua, I know its against the rules, but I want you close to me, I need to touch you"

Zorua lowered his jitters, "But, Lopunny that needs to be saved for out the Victory Road"

"But why not, just the paws?"

Zorua soon agreed nodding, his heartbeat quickened. Lopunny took the first step, her Pokeball's top flipped open. Zorua did the same. Refreshed with this sliver of freedom, the dark fox was prepared to make physical contact with his girlfriend. The feeling was electric, neither wanting the moment to end.

"The wool on your hands", the fox went baby doll eyes when touching the texture of the wool.

"Your fuzzy paw", Lopunny described his.

* * *

Later in the day, a god who came by earlier returned to see a cashier for assistence, "Excuse me, I made a mistake and got this Ditto, is there anyway I can exchange my purchase?"

"I don't give a flying fuck kid", the god 'Iris' was telling Cilan.

The god Cilan returned the Ditto from the beginning back on his shelf, the other Ditto were surprised.

"Ditto's come back, please tell me what you saw in The Victory Road"

To their surprise he snapped, "Don't touch me, get your hands off me!" The Ditto that asked the question was surprised with him but backed away slowly to give him space.

"What happened?", another Ditto said with a look of concern.

"Oh I'll tell you what happened!", but before the Ditto could attempt to explain he heard a 'Pokemon's cry' he wound up scared and tracked his location until finding him, an Entai stepped in front of a potted plant looking down to the guilty-expressed Ditto on the shelf, "You seen what awaits on the other side, Congratulations! Now do me a favor and keep it to yourself, or I will come and kill you in your sleep, Im not joking"

"Oh my god, Oh God", Ditto said with a mix of fear and horrified laughter, his beliefs were toyed with, his jello like body backed up.

"What? What are you scared of?"

"In the-", the Ditto quivered in fear, he froze his words, not understanding and 'Why Him, Why Him' was placed in his head, he watched Entei leave before the other Ditto could spot him.

* * *

"Attention shoppers. The store will close in five minutes. Please make your way to checkout", said Gary on the intercom.

A stood-out red head God 'Misty' was traveling through Zorua and co.'s aisle.

"Guys", Zorua alerted them. Eventually a couple balls from shelves near them were picked, including a overjoyed Axew, "Were chosen!" The Fennekin smiled seeing them happy, turning to her right, her tail wagged when the Gods hand was about to grab one of the boys balls.

Riolu was picked from the bunch first, when placed inside the cart, his ball rolled to meet the chosen. "Oohhh man"

Then a new ball stopped right beside Riolu's.

"Scraggy you made it too, this is wonderful", Riolu yipped happily, both smiling as Fennekin, Buneary, and Heliptile rolled in and stopped in front of them. Bidoof's ball rested next to Buneary's ball. "Yes! Bidoof's here too", Buneary merrily squeaked. "Your gonna be fucked silly when we get to our new home", Bidoof said his plans to her. Misty was grabbing the last two balls off that shelf, Lopunny's then Zorua's.

"Zorua we been chosen together!"

"Thank you God", Zorua let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Misty leaving the previous aisle looked at a lone shelf with only a sleeping Banette in his ball, he jolted awake in the middle of time the God placed him into the cart full of cheering, laughing Pokemon, they were crying with joy. The idea of having a God take him in their possession was what he daily thought of for two years.

"What?", the purplish pink-eyed toy looked up at the God that steered their cart.

"The gods did remember me", Banette happily grew tingly inside before the realization, "Im no longer collecting dust dude!", Banette danced merrily in his ball before running to somebody he knew. "Oh my gosh it's you!", he spotted a Wheezing, "Yeah I saw you all by yourself"

"Yeah, I don't know if anybody's gonna like me"

Banette scoffed, annoyed at this guys self pity. "I mean, Im just a Wheezing, I might as well cut off being social in this cart"

"FUCK! Dude, you are being too harsh with yourself, its easy to hook up", Banette said pointing,"Look, there's that Purrloin from your aisle, why haven't you talked to her yet?" Wheezing explained,"You didn't think I tried?"

"Well, Im gonna see if I can get her, watch me", Banette rolled over to her.

"Hey babe", Banette started to mingle with a Purrloin, "Purple? Me too we rock that color, so you look like a fine kitty the way you batted those emerald eyes attracted me over". Purrloin however scoffed,"What are you even?" "What do you mean what am I, Im a Banette, come on this puppet won't hurt ya, I play nice, just trying to make some friends before were sent out, if you don't want me to talk to you just say it man"

"Fine", said Purrloin.

"Fine?"

"Yes, talk to somebody else creep", the cat said to him.

"Let's see", the God {Misty} while steering her cart, scrolled down the touch screen through a Pokedex app on her phone, new entries have been marked,"Banette, Riolu, Lopunny...Im missing somebody I wanted, oh thats right a Ditto, which aisle was was that again", Misty eventually saw a boy in uniform.

"Sir, do you know where the Dittos are at?"

"Why yes I do, fine lady, Aisle 1", Gary pointed to a far away aisle. Misty said her thanks and went on her way. Zorua as the cart went through and between aisles was kept occupied viewing the trail of atmosphere, it was like having a grand tour of the place before his sendoff.

Back on Ditto's shelf, he kept his squishy self into a ball, his face hid in his lower squishness being reminded of his agony. Hearing passing cart wheels the blob looked at her, "Hell no, hell no! Don't do it bitch, don't-", as the final Pokemon to enter the cart, Ditto glared up at Misty, "You motherfucker"

Back in this situation again, he pushed his ball around more annoyed at all the Pokemon around him talking about their dreams, wishes, and desires in this everlasting hellhole he discovered, when at the front and a more barren spot, Ditto was shouting at the top of his lungs, "You are all blind! You've been shielded from the truth, your celebrating your deaths!"

Most of the cart's Pokemon hushed minus the ones in the very back, paying no mind.

"Your kidding me, is he actually shit-talking The Victory Road?, Lopunny blurts out.

"Hey buddy are you alright?", Zorua felt asking, he was a little curious as to why Ditto would be so upset at going to such a great place.

"No! Im not alright! Everything you been told, everything you believed in..."

"Were gonna facefuck everybody and its gonna be awesome", Riolu shouted, the other Pokemon never really heard Riolu swear before and got some applause and cheers.

"Why are we still listening to him, everyone here knows Dittos are weird, they can transform into any of us, and that face they make its fucking creepy", Lopunny thrown in to Zorua.

"Ditto faces are sexy soon-to-be-whore, at least you would have been, you would have drank everybody's wads if the Victory Road wasn't bullshit!"

"Okay, why is it bullshit?", Scraggy asked.

"So you've actually been to The Victory Road?", said Zorua.

"You don't want to go there, those aren't gods, their monsters!", Ditto turned to face Misty,"D'you hear me, horrific disgusting monsters!", turning around again to them, "Their not tricking this Ditto twice" His blob self yelled while staring back to the God, "Fuck You gods!" {pop} goes the top of the ball,"Im going to make a break for it" The Ditto crawled to the edge of the cart planning to go off the edge.

"Whoa, whoa, Ditto stop what your doin!", the dark fox made it out his ball to stop him. Both Zorua and Ditto were struggling on the edge, Zorua trying to pull him back and Ditto resisting. Lopunny popped her ball open and ran to help the fox.

"Lopunny got out of her ball!", Fennekin couldn't believe her. The rabbit seeing his hind legs about to slip off the cart,"I got you!", Lopunny grabbed him in time.

Zorua's grip on Ditto was weakeing,"I can't..hold on...why don't you wanna go, whats so bad about the victory road!?"

"What all these Pokemon believe in, its not freedom. You have no idea what's coming"

"Wait, what's coming? Be more specific please!", Zorua shouted.

"You want answers, talk to the legendaries, they seem to know what's going on...see ya kid"

The cart grinded to a halt for a second, Zorua losing his handle on him shouted,"DITTO!"

The purple jello-like Pokemon, maniacally laughing on the way down the cold floor.

*squishy plop*

"Miss!", another God was warning Misty as her cart collided and hit his. Zorua and Lopunny were knocked off, some of the balls from Misty's cart were launched in the air and split open, various Pokemon fell on the ground including a Wheezing who shrieked until hitting the floor, its body fumed out dark clouds of smoke.

The workers and Gary had eyed the big dark smoke cloud in the aisle, "Oh shit Ashy boy, stay here", him and group were leaving Ash behind to deal with customers.

In her cart with others and Scraggy next to him in shock, Riolu cried up to the God in a panic, "Zorua! Lopunny! God, turn your cart around! They'll get left behind!"

Zorua on the floor stood still, his body on the floor, new in his hazy mind. What does he do now? On the bad end of the scale? Him? New sounds, what? Marching, ambient marching in his ears, faced away he turned his head back to the faraway giant shadows of the Store Gods behind his immobile state. He heard a Dedenne from their cart panic in front of him. 'Was she asking for my help...I couldn't help' Watching her get confused and lost, Zorua was horrified at her blood curling scream when a red topped ball smacked into her and a red beam sucked her inside. The ball like a boomerang flung backwards to its Store God. Seeing more Pokemon try to recollect their bearings or panic to find cover, Zorua shook in place, a horrific phase of balls were about to come down in seconds for a massacre. The irritated ringing in Zorua's ears was struck with loud booms. A Spewpa's body slid on the floor with a red beam of gravitational pull. Poor Sewaddle bursted into tears face to face with one ball as the red beam vacuumed it up.

Lopunny had found Zorua as she hopped right in front of his view, "Zorua! Stay with me", Lopunny held Zorua's paw tight causing him to break his trance. His heart quickened seeing the balls that arch several feet over them like meteors. After he felt the booms far away from him, Zorua bolted with his rabbit. Purrloin not far away from them dodged some of the attacks and was even running from the balls close to Zorua and Lopunny. As a ball hit her with a beam of red light, Zorua saw her zapped and gone in a flash, hearing the fatal scream the fox had to run with Lopunny to a safe place.

"Under here, under here!", Zorua pulled himself and Lopunny underneath a shelf. The smoke soon evaporated and back came to when the aisle was clear.

Misty went through Ash's checkout, "Hi, Im sorry I was so clumsy back there, I should have gone back there and-", Misty looked back at the aisle and the employees fist bumping each other as they handed the red-topped prisoner balls over to Iris and went back to their checkouts,"..but I see you guys took care of it so thank you"

Ash scanning the balls muttered, "Clumsy MILF"

Misty took offense, "Im sorry, what did you call me?"

"And your total is up on screen", Ash ignored as she huffed and grabbed her groceries.

Iris took the balls somewhere in a dark corner and came back to her register.

"No,no,no, Zorua", Riolu cried.

Bidoof commented, "I can't believe they were swept by the wrath of God"

The Banette doll made a sprint to Misty as she was walking out the double doors, "God, don't go!", he couldn't make it in time, panting from running really fast. His face looked sad, silent tears dripping from his eyes.

Getting out of hiding Zorua and Lopunny crawled out from under the shelf.

"Is it safe to come out?"

"I dunno", answered Zorua.

"No! It was you two! Responsible for my life being irreplaceably fucked up?!"

"Whoa easy man easy."

"Yeah, it was bad we fell out, but you know you should be happy that your alive."

"Yeah, almost everybody got sucked in those doom balls, even Nidoking's wife, look at him he's so sad"

"AHHHHHHH!", Nidoking falls to the ground sobbing, "Where have they taken you, my sweet Nidoqueen"

"You think I give a fuck about him or his descceassed wife, after all this has happened? Fuck this, Im gonna kick your ass!"

The doll tried to run and attack them before getting smacked into a broom that pushed the doll on a dustpan with other swept junk, Ash had tipped the pan unknowing Banette fell down in the garbage can.


End file.
